On account of continuously increasing demands imposed on the accident safety of a vehicle, use is increasingly made of devices for guiding limbs of passengers, such as, for example, knee retainers, which are intended to prevent the passengers becoming wedged in the vehicle or the passengers being injured by deforming parts in the event of an accident. Since knee retainers of this type are preferably to be arranged in a construction space in which electronic elements of the vehicle are traditionally arranged, a knee retainer may cause thermally unfavorable flows which lead to malfunctions of electronic elements or of sensors of the vehicle.
German document DE 39 16 899 C2 discloses a housing for accommodating an electric circuit. A heat removal element for removing heat can be integrated here in a floor of the housing.
German document DE 44 36 547 A1 discloses a housing for electronic assemblies with a heat-insulating partition.
US document US 2002/0003692 A1 discloses a connection, which is realized via a heat-conducting body, of an electromagnetic shield to an electronic assembly.
The document US 2011/0094725 A1 discloses a heat guard for an electronic system, said heat guard preventing a predefined maximum operating temperature from being exceeded.